


Die for This

by ChaoticRomance42



Category: The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticRomance42/pseuds/ChaoticRomance42
Summary: An immortal half demon. Trying to take over the world. In order to accomplish his over zealous ideals, he must travel East. He meets the daughter of his oldest friend, whom passed some time before he arrived. And it goes from there....





	1. Possible Love

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress. Be gentle. Be kind. I'll try my best to entice you ;-)

One.  
Zelda learned quickly, his hands on either her hips or lower back were meant to remind her that she belonged to him. Much like those that had once fallen under Babylon's protection, they too fell under his. Akintola's court flocked to Avalon. In order to claim loyalty. Zelda was in awe. What exactly was it about this man, that caused either fear or concord? Even those that had, a few weeks before, sworn never to throw in their lot with him. Now, they stood before her and bowed. The men offered proper tribute, such as treaties and gold. While their wives offered her prayer and tonics. In order to help her become pregnant. Securing an heir was paramount. The sooner she was with child, the better. It was one thing to know this information all one's life, but a completely different matter to accomplish. However, Mendacious was patient. They were married, two months now, and yet he waited. Although, her Majesty was certain he would be doing so for a long time. Then again, she wondered if that was why he kept her close. The kissing. His hands. A slow seduction, that he was clearly willing to endure.

Zelda stood alone. Observing the king as he sparred with one of his knights. Mendacious was graceful. Powerful. For a tall, lean man, he was quite strong. And fast, of course. Those long legs carrying him to his next movement with ease. It was second nature. As the Queen followed his steps, entranced. She thought of his hands. His grip tight on the handle of his sword. She thought of his kiss, his lips peeled back in a fierce grimace. Was this the same man? How could he switch so easily between trained warrior and charming gentleman? He glanced at her and nearly lost the match. He grinned and quickly blocked the attack. Connecting his shield with the knight's mouth.  
Causing the nobleman to drop his weapon and stumble back. Zelda gasped, excitement rushing through her at seeing Mendacious standing over the fallen soldier. He glanced at her once more, then helped the knight to his feet. Zelda took it upon herself and ordered a stable boy to send word to the court physician. Mendacious smiled as he made his way over to where she stood.  
"Did you enjoy that?" His voice echoed throughout her body. Zelda looked up at him, his eyes bright with something she could not place. He wanted an answer. The Queen had also learned that he was prone to anger and jealousy. He never showed it, but a harsh gleam would come to his eyes.  
"Oh, yes husband. But, I do have to ask, is he going to be okay? I hope you didn't hurt him too badly," she confessed. Her excitement growing. Ishtar! That look! He smiled, nodding slowly. "Yes, David will be fine. Now, what brings you to the barracks this morning? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" He took her hand, gaze full of concern. Yet, still insistent. Still hypnotic. Zelda tucked a curl behind her ear, smiling to herself. While Mendacious continued to study her. Making absolutely certain nothing was amiss. The Queen laughed to herself, watching him train and seeing just how... commanding he was. The Queen stood on her toes and kissed him quickly. A chaste peck that caused his Majesty to freeze. Zelda covered her face in giddy embarrassment. Her feminine wiles getting the best of her. Zelda's heart began to race when she noticed the confused look on her husband's face. Why had she done that! "I... I'm sorry! Th...they told me I should see you train! An-" the Queen rushed to explain herself, but Mendacious stopped her. Returning the kiss with passion. Wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer. Zelda moaned weakly when he trailed down to her throat. Sucking the flesh directly under her jawline. Between the skilled attention and the rough grate of his facial hair, Zelda slowly became undone. She moaned a little louder into the cool morning air. It was significantly different from those sweet pecks. Any sign of innocence was gone. Effectively replaced by lust. Longing. Everything he was feeling for the last two months. With much effort, Mendacious pulled back. Having finally realized where they were. Zelda looked up at him in a daze. As he ran a hand through his hair. "Per... perhaps I should kiss you first more often," she laughed. Breathless. He still had his arms around her. The King chuckled darkly, causing the Queen of Avalon to swoon. Noticeably. "Maybe you should. But, my dear wife, if you were to do that.... I'd simply have to take you where you...you stand. And we c-can't have that," he stumbled over his words. Her actions clearly having made him flustered. Zelda thrilled, "and who said we couldn't?" Mendacious set her with a hard expression. The same one he used on his knights. But this one was far different. It was harsher and softer somehow. A warning of some kind. "Would you like that? To be ravaged in front of my men? To allow the people of Camelot to hear their Queen shout my name?" His voice dropped low, far deeper than his usual tenor. He pressed her against the stable wall. Build up. Zelda bit her lip. Revealing far more than her words ever could. Her laughed, and placed one of his hands on the wall over her head. While the other remained on her hip. Slowly gathering the skirt of her gown in his first. Asserting his dominance. Blocking her from escape. Zelda shied away from his gaze, her cheeks suddenly warm. He whispered in her ear. "Oh. No, darling. You have revealed to me your true self! Those big brown eyes. That coy smile...all of it shatters under your secrets. Those wanton predilections have made themselves known...." Zelda smiled faintly as he returned to her neck. Her eyes fluttering closed as he sucked the flesh until it was raw and slightly purple. The Queen allowed herself to get carried away. She made no attempt to stop Mendacious as he slowly pulled up her skirt. Revealing her stockings. Just as his hand slipped between her thighs, a soft voice interrupted them. The King took his hand away. Leaving Zelda decidedly cold. "I don't mean to interrupt, your Majesty." Zelda sighed, cathing her breath. She looked into her husband's face. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed. "Explain yourself, Mister Thompson." Her Grace shivered. Hypnotized into silence. Complicitness. Was one allowed to still be this powerful, even with his back turned and eyes closed? He let go of her skirts and faced the servant. Blocking her from sight. Mister Thompson cleared his throat, this was terribly awkward. Zelda was finally opening her doors and granting her husband-of two months-his hard won access! And matters of state were getting in the way of that. "Well, Hector? What's so important? Can't you see my wife and I are currently engaged?” Mister Thompson nodded, dipping his head to the Queen. "Yes, sire. However, I've come to inform you. Her Majesty has a visitor. The count Alexandria, Ulrich Medora. He says he wishes to pledge loyalty to the wife of Mendacious Pearson. In show of good faith top his Royal Grace," Zelda froze as she was snatched from her reprieve. All indication of their pervious actions, gone. The Queen swallowed, in the space of a few seconds, her Majesty was thirteen again. Her body pulsing with pain as Ulrich forced himself upon her. Spewing vile words as he tore her new dress, exposing her chest and upper thighs. Zelda had developed too fast. Count Medora had threatened to kill her younger sister, a lie, of course. But in that moment, a wholly real fear as he warned against making any noise. Zelda reached for her husband, but he was so far away. She thought better of it, and simply bolted for the barrack's exit. "Zelda!" X+X He did not say anything as he sat down next to her. Zelda kept her face toward the pond, not wishing to acknowledge the King's busted lip nor his bruised right eye. She said nothing of the blood on his knuckles or the weeping cut in his cheek. His coat had been torn and his trousers were ripped in the knees. His eyes housed that bright light from earlier. Zelda realized what it meant, the King had come within inches of taking the count's life. "Wh-what did he tell you?" She swallowed, hard. Trying to steady her voice. "There was no need. Your reaction was answer enough," he looked at her. Attempting to see past the meticulously placed veils that surrounded her heart. He had gotten so close. Their heavy exchange laid in his mind, festering. Mendacious knew she was scared. She was a foreign bride. In a foreign land. He knew she was worried for her sisters and the people of Babylon. He knew all of this, but he could only wait for so long. "I... I don't want you getting into fights over me. There are far more important things," Mendacious frowned. He reached over and tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "And who said that? We've been married for two months, do you really believe you haven't made an impression?" Her Majesty shrugged. Making the King laugh, he shook his head. Zelda looked at him, it pained her seeing him like this. She touched his cheeks, making him cringe. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," his Majesty shook his head once more. "It's fine darling. I've been through worse. Trust me," he chuckled softly. Then dissolved into a couching fit. He spat blood into the grass. Zelda moved closer to him, feeling his forehead. "You're burning up! We need to get you back to the castle," the Queen attempted to stand. However, Mendacious grabbed her and pulled her back, onto his lap. Her Majesty huffed, "Men!" He laughed, "Zel!" He returned to her neck. Catching her off guard. She yelped and attempted to push him back. It was a vain effort. His hand had slipped between her legs. The Queen started, suddenly scared. She wanted him to stop, but words failed her. Regardless of Ulrich Medora and his presence in her new home, Zelda wrapped her arm around his neck. "Men..." she moaned. And began playing with his hair. His Majesty growled deep in his throat. It was an automatic reaction. Zelda smiled, revelling in his attentions. He focused on one spot, sending pins and needles up her legs. The Queen no longer cared that they were out in the open, nor that anyone could happen upon them. Zelda's breath hitched as Mendacious began kneading faster. Her nails dug into his neck. He pulled away from her flesh, watching her pained expression. His free hand undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. Mendacious stopped. Causing the Queen to jump. "Why'd you stop!" He shook his head. Placing her in the grass. Zelda sighed and laid down. Her heart a relentless drum. She studied him through hooded lids. He had undone her dress. His Majesty was erect. Zelda could just make out the slight strain in his trousers. "Sit up," the Queen bared her teeth and took his hands. He pulled her into a sitting position. He unsheathed the knife at his hip. Zelda swallowed as he leaned into her. Zelda wheezed when he cut the laces on her corset. Pulling the undergarment off. Air filling her lungs. He kissed her, pushing her back into the grass. He pulled down the front of her gown, exposing her breasts. Zelda ignored the similarities as he moved lower. The Queen was aware of the blood on his hands. However, knowing that they had come within inches of taking Ulrich's life, did nothing to deter her from this moment. In fact, seeing them slowly remove her dressings drove the queen mad! He was trying to be gentle, but it was obvious he was eager. But still he tried to remain calm and focused. Even though he had threatened to bed her in front of his knights. Zelda knew her husband was a violent man. For all his charm and grace, Mendacious wore his anger like a second skin. He had nearly killed a man twice today. There was no telling how many lives he had actually taken in his thirty-six years. Nevertheless, where others would hesitate to even have him near. He sucked her breasts greedily. The Queen bit her bottom lip, enchanted by the sight. By the sensational waves of pleasure that kept washing over her. He gazed up at her as he got lower. Eyes bright in the setting sun. The same light burning there. Oh. She thought. He's going to kill me. He pushed the rest of her gown up. Zelda whimpered at feeling his lips on her inner thighs. Lazily trailing back and forth. Getting closer and closer. Zelda giggled at his fingers carefully parting her lips. It tickled! "Find something funny, my dear?" Her Majesty covered her mouth. "Yes! It tickles!" The King laughed, "is that so? We should do something about that, shouldn't we?" Zelda could not answer properly. His mouth was suddenly on her. "Mendacious!" Zelda gasped in shock. He all but devoured her. The Queen was still on a high from his earlier focus, she made to close her legs. But he held them apart. Her left leg draped over his shoulder. Nails digging into the sensitive flesh of her thigh. The Queen propped herself up on her elbows and found herself in a haze. Was this really happening? Was he really doing this? When he added the same fingers that had curled into fists, to her slickened folds, her eyes rolled back in her head. She fell to the ground, gone. Vanished from her person. Mendacious worked in sync. His fingers stroking back and forth inside her, while he slurped at her clitoris. Zelda whined. She moaned. She squirmed under his hold. Wishing for release! But knowing he was taking his time. Making it last. Zelda tightened around his fingers, her first climax building. The Queen knew he knew, but he still employed that lazy thrust. Zelda laced her fingers through his hair. Gripping the auburn/brown curls in a vice. Her legs tightening around the King's head. She closed her eyes, tight. A burst, strong and sudden. Zelda cried out. Making the King laugh. A devious noise as he continued to lap at her sex. She convulsed. Trying to regain control of her breathing. Mendacious pulled back, sitting on his legs. He crawled over her, leaning down and kissing her on the mouth. "Wonderful, no?" "Yeh-yes..." the King pressed his head against hers. His voice heavy with desire. Zelda gazed down at the space between their bodies. She swallowed, hard. Her inexperienced gaze grew. When had he taken it out? Why was it so long? It was a point of pride. No wonder he was so humble! Then again, there was his anger. Zelda barely heard him trying to reassure her. His voice soft though still quite husky. "I won't hurt you. Are you ready?" Zelda gulped, her eyes wondering back down. In the dying light, she could make out a blue vain. Running along the side. "Darling?" He wrapped her leg around his waist. He stole a kiss. The Queen moaned, trailing her hands up his chest. She removed his coat. And the shirt underneath. Revealing toned muscles. And a soft coating of hair. Mendacious' pace was deliberate, not wishing to hurt her. Though he was still anxious. Zelda whined, her nails carving into his shoulders. He bit his lip, seeming to melt as he penetrated her recesses slowly. Tight and warm. "Mendacious...."


	2. Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda discovers the truth of her husband. And he became King.

Mendacious stared at the waving tree tops. Zelda had fallen asleep over an hour ago, she rested in his arms. Thoroughly satisfied. He stroked her head, reveling in her warmth. His Majesty sighed and looked down at his slumbering Queen. Night had fallen over Camelot. From his place in the grass, he could see the castle. Still in tact despite his absence. Then again, nothing could be gained from appearance alone. Regardless, Mendacious had confidence in Mister Thompson. A few hours could not hurt, they had been out here all day. However, he tended to be wrong. Hector may have been his emissary and confidant, but that did not mean anything. He was just as reckless and problematic as him. Zelda shifted in her sleep, mumbling to herself about shadows. Mendacious smiled, listening to her. His Majesty groaned as he attempted to sit up. Either her was getting older or Ulrich was simply a young man. The Queen sighed, annoyed at having her slumber disturbed. She pulled away. Mendacious winced, something was definitely broken. He imagined their rancorous love making hadn't helped the matter. But, as he observed the Queen trying to put her dress back on, it was worth every second of excruciating pain.  
"Here, allow me," she glanced at him. Still in a sleep addled haze. "Oh, yes. Thank you," one the Queen was properly redressed, they made their way back to castle.

 

"Sire!" Mister Thompson gasped at the state of his King. Mendacious grinned, revealing bloodied teeth.  
"Don't fret, Hector. I'll be fine. However, as for her Majesty," the King glanced at his bride. Made complacent by his persuasion. "Fetch Miss Ada. I'm sure the maid is worried sick over her mistress," Hector hurried off. The King helped his wife to sit down.


End file.
